zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fierce Deity's Mask
The is a recurring item from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. The mask first appears as the final transformation mask that Link can obtain in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The mask appears as an amiibo-exclusive head armor in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild under the name Fierce Deity Mask. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The mask allows Link to transform into the avatar of a mighty god, Fierce Deity, with the capability to shoot Sword Beams. Because of this, it can only be worn during boss battles, and fishing ponds in Majora's Mask 3D, unless glitches are used. Nobuyuki Hiyama, the voice actor of adult Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, also voices Fierce Deity Link. The design for Link as the Fierce Deity is clearly based on adult Link's character model in Ocarina of Time, albeit with different colors, markings, and a unique sword. Also, Fierce Deity Link is much taller than adult Link, standing only slightly shorter than Odolwa at around eight feet or 2.4 meters. In Majora's Mask 3D, while wearing it (or the Goron Mask) Link can reel in a Grand Swordfish while Fishing in the Ocean Fishing Hole. Acquisition Link can obtain the Fierce Deity's Mask by trading the twenty non-transformation masks to the four Lunar Children wearing the Boss Remains at the Moon. Ironically, Link obtains the mask from the child wearing Majora's Mask just prior to the final battle with Majora. The child gives him the Fierce Deity's Mask so that the two of them can play "good guys against bad guys" together. The Fierce Deity's Mask is not required to defeat Majora, but it makes the battle much easier. Every slash of the Helix Sword with Z-target causes a energy discus to be sent out at the target that stuns enemies at the cost of magic. The difficulty of any of the bosses fought will be greatly reduced if using the Fierce Deity's Mask, aside from Twinmold, who is very difficult to hit with the mask on. Also, though the abilities granted by the mask can inflict great damage on Goht, the fact that it runs around the arena makes it difficult to take aim, and Fierce Deity Link is not fast enough to catch up to the mechanical beast. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Fierce Deity Mask is an amiibo-exclusive item from Breath of the Wild. It can be randomly obtained from the Treasure Chests summoned by using the amiibo Rune with the Link Majora's Mask amiibo of The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary series. Link can equip it as a head armor increasing the attack damage. This gear is a reference to the Fierce Deity's Mask from Majora's Mask, and the whole "Fierce Deity" armor and weapon set refers to the Fierce Deity. When Link wears this complete armor set also including the Fierce Deity Armor and Boots after they are upgraded to two stars or higher, he receives the Charged Atk. Stamina Up set bonus which decreases the amount of Stamina used when performing Charged Attacks such as the Spin Attack or Great Spin Attack. Though the Sword is part of the equipment set it is not required to receive the set bonus and unlike the armor set Link must free at least one Divine Beast before it will randomly appear when the amiibo rune is used. Like other armor pieces obtained via amiibo, it cannot be dyed at the Kochi Dye Shop. Its description notes while it looks scary wearing it offers fierce god-like power presumably represented by it granting Attack Up as its standard bonus. However its stats are identical to the Barbarian Helm as both give the same defense and bonuses including their set bonus. However the Fierce Deity set can be acquired more easily and much earlier using the amiibo rune. The Fierce Deity Mask requires a Dragon Part from Dinraal for each upgrade along with Hinox parts for the first three upgrades and Lynel Guts for the final upgrade thus it is easier to upgrade than the Barbarian Helm which requires several Lynel parts for all four upgrade tiers. However the Fierce Deity Mask cannot be dyed like the Barbarian Helm. Unlike its depiction in Majora's Mask, it only makes Link's face look like the Fierce Deity's and does not actually transform him into the Fierce Deity though the mask does seem to fuse with Link's head when worn as his hair becomes white. Moreover it must be worn with the other pieces of the equipment set to make Link fully resemble him, however it also allows Link to wear the mask with different body and leg armor pieces or wear only the mask itself. However the eyes of the mask glow solid white which like Majora's Mask its glowing eyes are extremely noticeable at night or in the pitch black Thyphlo Ruins. Stats Upgrades It can be enhanced by the Great Fairies, however it requires several rare Materials. Theory Some believe that the Fierce Deity was a nemesis of Majora's, possibly the hero who sealed Majora into the mask long ago, as is implied in the Majora's Mask manga. http://www.zelda-infinite.com/files/manga/majora/10/19.jpg If this is the case, then Majora likely gives Link the mask in order to defeat both Link and the spirit inhabiting the mask at the same time. This theory assumes that the Lunar Child wearing Majora's Mask is influenced by or is himself a personification of Majora. It has been theorized that the "Fierce Deity" may be Link's Terminan counterpart, due to their similar appearance and voices. The voice similarity could be explained by the fact that Link's voice and clothing are partially preserved in his other transformations, however the Fierce Deity's Mask itself has a similar face and hat. Unlike the other three transformations masks, the Fierce Deity's Mask uses the possessive form of the word, implying that the mask itself once belonged to a Fierce Deity, as opposed to the deity's soul being sealed inside the mask. Though it should be noted that the gossip stone located on the opposite side of the river to the Deku Scrub in Ikana Canyon refers to it as the "Fierce Deity Mask" and it is called Fierce Deity Mask in Breath of the Wild. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'' The Fierce Deity's Mask is the weapon of Young Link. He uses it to transform into the Fierce Deity during his special, weak point attacks, Focus Spirit, and Focus Spirit Attack. It also appears as bronze & gold badges, "Fierce Deity's Mask I" and "Fierce Deity's Mask II" which increases a character's Special Attack gauge by one bar. A character with both Fierce Deity's Mask badges will gain two more SP gauges resulting in the character having a max total of three SP gauges. The Fierce Deity is also an obtainable costume for Link in the Moon section of the Termina Adventure Map. The Fierce Deity's Mask (and the original Fierce Deity Sword from Majora's Mask) itself represents Young Link's default Level 1 weapon for his Mask moveset. Non-canonical appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' manga In the manga, the mask is given to Link by Majora, as they suggest playing a game of tag, saying that the one who is "It" has to wear the Fierce Deity mask. Link, despite protests from the ones around him, puts the mask on, and follows Majora into the moon, where he is faced by beings wearing the masks of the four monsters he fought earlier. He dispatches them with ease (despite them not showing any hostility), and confronts Majora, whom he defeats easily. The Happy Mask Salesman then appears, picking up the mask, and Link uses the Double Helix sword to destroy all his masks, save Majora's. The bonus story that follows the manga shows the origin of Majora's Mask, featuring a human that is presumed to be the spirit of the Fierce Deity. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fierce Deity Link is featured as a sticker. Its sticker gives a +21 bonus to slash attacks, and can only be applied to Link, Toon Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Fierce Deity Link appears as one of Link's alternate costumes. However, his stature and abilities are not changed. He still wields the Master Sword and a Hylian Shield. Etymology The term "fierce deity" (鬼神) is a term referring to several deities in the Shingon Buddhist pantheon, such as Bishamonten or the Myō-ō, who are fierce and wrathful toward the negative forces that work against humanity's enlightenment, but are benevolent and supportive to humanity; some interpretations see them as the angered side of buddhas and deities that are normally compassionate and gentle. They are seen as deities that work to defeat evil, a quality Link possesses in all his appearances, and which the Fierce Deity's Mask gives him greater ability to achieve. Kishin (or kijin, or onigami; they are all simply different readings of the 鬼神 kanji compound) does not actually equate the subject with oni or evil at all; it merely states that the deity is as fierce as an oni. The term does not carry any connotations of evil in the Japanese language. Gallery File:Fierce Deity Link.png|Official Artwork of Link wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask File:Fierce_Deity_Link_3D.png|Render of Link wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask File:Breath of the Wild EX Trial of the Sword True Master Sword (Cutscene).png|Link awakens the True Master Sword while wearing the Fierce Deity Mask in Breath of the Wild Breath of the Wild Fierce Deity Equipment (Mask) Fierce Deity Mask (Inventory).png|Link wearing the Fierce Deity Mask on the inventory screen in Breath of the Wild Hyrule Warriors Young Link Fierce Deity (Form).png|Young Link wearing the Fierce Deity's Mask in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Link Fierce Deity Costume (Majora's Mask DLC).png|Link's Fierce Deity's Mask costume wielding the Magical Sword & Magical Shield from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Focus Spirit Young Link (Mask).png|Young Link donning the Fierce Deity's Mask when activating Focus Spirit in Hyrule Warriors References es:Máscara de la Fiera Deidad Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Damage Reduction Items